chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Lauderdaugh/Characters
PCs The eldest of the Leifsson litter, Attyv was trained to fight off the forces of nature for the sake of his community and raised to warm the hearth when no fights were to be had. Always trying to keep himself busy, a fire in his belly that no blizzard could snuff, Attyv signed on to Fort Lauderdaugh to see what the Imperial Legion's idea of peacekeeping for the countryside. An itinerant Hadean priest and scholar hailing from eastern Altaria, Evander has offered his services as an auxiliary chaplain to the efforts of Fort Lauderdaugh. Quiet, calm, and analytical, he has a strong sense of righteousness tempered by an observant nature. Despite his earnest intentions to help, Evander is suspicious of the circumstances of the Fort's construction and its backer's motives. Known by the moniker "Old Man Ned," Enned keeps the traditions and histories of his people. Having spent many years meditating and observing the now-Imperial descendants of the last of his Clan, he follows the conscripted young of his people north to Fort Lauderdale, chiefly out of a sense of duty and responsibility. Resolved to see them returned safely, Enned will do what he must to protect his kin and prove his claim to his birthright. *'Race' Orc; Culture Bicultural (Corvan/Orcish); Alignment True Neutral * Level 1st; Classes Rogue (Hidden Blade/Martial Rogue/Swashbuckler) / Abyssal Bloodrager (Blood Conduit); Occupations Soldier * Status Alive; Affiliations Corvus Acrimonus, House Corvus, Imperial Legion (Auxiliary) An imperial orc of tall stature but no high standing, Pericore is tired of being looked down upon by the orcs loyal to Ximatia and the imperials who resent her. He joined the army as soon as he was old enough, hoping to prove his worth and the worth of his kind, and has now been relegated to the remote Fort Lauderdaugh in the freezing north of Asgard. The deep snow has not buried Pericore's ambition, serving only as another challenge against which to prove himself. NPCs *'Race' Human; Culture Midgard; Alignment Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level' Unknown; Classes Unknown, likely Barbarian; Occupations Leader *'Status' Living; Affiliations 'Annabell Aaltosdottier the Fair (father, Jarl), Holy Xilosian Imperium, Village of Borsheim (Jarl), Akinius Xilos Dominuus The father of Annabell Aaltosdottir. One of the people responsible for the founding of Fort Lauderdaugh for reasons unknown. Owner of the land that the fort rests on. *'Race Human; Culture Xilosian; Alignment Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level' Unknown; Classes Unknown, likely Fighter; Occupations Leader *'Status' Living; Affiliations Holy Xilosian Imperium, House Xilos, Knights of Xilosia (Legate), Xilos Dominuus, Ordo Inquisitorum (High Inquisitor), Grand Duchey of north-eastern Altaria (Grand Duke) A man who seems to have supplied much of the supplies and fortifications of the fort in addition to negotiating the agreement of founding it in Aalto Agnekson the Wise's land in the first place, Akinius is a well-respected man within the Imperial Army, having earned the rank of Legate and High Inquisitor in reward for his exemplary service to the Holy Xilosian Empire. There's even talk of him possibly being the next successor to Nestor Xilos Amatius, a member of the Legate Council, once he retires from the position. Some are suspicious of his exceedingly benevolent acts towards the soldiers under his command; however, those that he helps swear by him and claim that he is a just and pious man who exemplifies the virtues of the Imperium. Some of them even claim that it is because of the blood running through his veins of a heroic and glorious bloodline that finds its roots back in the early days of the empire, allowing him to inherit the title of Grand Duke. His house's motto is "Fortitudinem per multa. Victoria per unum." (Strength through many. Victory through one.) *'Race' Human; Culture Midgard; Alignment Unknown, likely Good *'Level' 1-5; Classes Skald/Unknown, Likely Ranger; Occupations Soldier *'Status' Living; Affiliations Aalto Agnekson the Wise (daughter), Holy Xilosian Imperium, Village of Borsheim (future possible Jarl), Fort Lauderdaugh (Auxillary Soldier) The daughter of Aalto Agnekson the Wise, Annabell serves as an auxillary soldier at Fort Lauderdaugh and one of the squadmates to the party. Despite her claims of doing what was right for her people and coming to honor her tribe by becoming a strong warrior, there are rumors that her father has sold her to the Imperial army. Nobody is brave enough to say that to her face however, not willing to pick a fight with a woman who is just as strong as she is beautiful (whether it is out of cowardice or out of a desire to avoid paperwork depends entirely upon one's station). However, despite the stress that it has caused her, she has forgiven Åttyv for starting it in the first place, claiming that he's better than a few select members of their squad at the very least. *'Race' Human; Culture Midgard; Alignment Unknown, Likely Chaotic Good *'Level' Unknown; Classes Unknown, likely Witch; Occupations Soldier *'Status' Living; Affiliations Åttyv (Friend), Reggie (Master), Holy Xilosian Imperium, Bildsfell (Resident), Fort Lauderdaugh (Auxillary Soldier) An auxillary soldier stationed at cold Fort Lauderdaugh, Auldhild hails from the same village as Åttyv. Her claims of wishing to gain experience for her craft and making a wage as she did so, the mysterious caster parted ways with her childhood friend as she hopped on the wagon, intending to see him again when he arrived at the fort. *'Race' Human; Culture Xilosian; Alignment Lawful Good *'Level' 1; Classes Warpriest (Healing and Nobility Blessings); Occupations Soldier *'Status' Living; Affiliations House Valusa, Holy Xilosian Imperium, House Grandius, Fort Lauderdaugh (Auxillary Soldier), Grandius Valusa An unexperienced if dedicated man of the church, Bryan hails from the capital of Altaria, sending back all his wages back to his wife and child back home. He spends much, if not all, of his time with Varius and Vassiliaf when at the camp, but he's distressed and uncomfortable when doing so. The only reason he spends any time at all with the two is because Varius' father has paid him to be his son's friend. It is only when he is away from them that he seems to be at ease, even if he is not alone and surrounded by his squadmates, the party. By his own admission, his enlisting with the army is because it allows him to send two paychecks back home to support his wife and child. *'Race' Dwarf; Culture Midgard; Alignment Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level' 1-5; Classes Unknown; Occupations Soldier *'Status' Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Auxillary Soldier), Evjen (Resident) A silent and hardy fellow, Ellick is one of the members of the party's squad. A sea totemist at heart, Ellick seems to be deep in contemplation and somewhat distant from the rest of his fellow soldiers at the fort. Not much else is known about him other than that, though whether it is because of his reclusiveness or his squadmates boisterousness or something else entirely, it is unknown. *'Race Human; Culture Midgard; Alignment Unknown, likely Chaotic Good *'Level' 1-5; Classes Ranger; Occupations Soldier *'Status' Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Auxillary Soldier), Waaler (Resident), Hendrid's Brood (Youngest) A massive figure of a man, Heinrall is the squad leader for the Squad Green One, the party's squad, having been selected for the position because of his experience, his knowledge of the land, and for his patient and charismatic disposition. His childhood among his brothers and sisters, some of the most rambunctious youths of his village, makes him no stranger to competition and having to prove oneself for respect, though as the youngest, he is the most sensitive and kind-hearted out of Hendrid's Brood, already seeing the squad as family to protect despite the little time they've been together. *'Race Human; Culture Xilosian; Alignment 'Unknown, likely Lawful Good *'Level 6-10; Classes Unknown, likely Paladin; Occupations ' Soldier *'Status Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Praetor Council), House Corvus, Corvus Orphelius One of the five members of the Praetor Council that manages Fort Lauderdaugh. A woman with a frosty attitude and a no-nonsense mentality, she's one of the Praetors who broke up the messhall fight and restored order alongside Richtar Xilos Snervar. *'Race Human; Culture Midgard; Alignment Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level' Unknown; Classes Unknown, likely Fighter; Occupations Soldier *'Status' Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Auxillary Soldier), Bildsfell (Resident), Åttyv (Friend) Karl, an auxillary soldier stationed at Fort Lauderdaugh, hails from the same village as his best friend's son, Åttyv. He has worked hard to garner the respect of his town, performing a range of tasks such as helping coordinate Bildsfell's defense to building and repairing its homes. His motives for coming to the fort is unknown, but whatever it is, it's evidently important enough to him that he left the town that he has guarded for all his life and traveled through Northern Asgard in the dead of Winter. Currently, he serves as a squad leader at Fort Lauderdaugh. *'Race Human; Culture Grandian; Alignment 'Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level Unknown; Classes Unknown; Occupations 'Aristocrat *'Status Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, House Grandius, Grandius Strassian (Patriarch), Strassian's Book Emporium (Owner) Varius' house's patriarch, Lurelius owns and operates a business that is responsible for the production and delivery of books through the Altarian continent. Not much is known about him, the man preferring to be reclusive from society at large and only appearing at major social events. The Strassian house motto is "''Cupiditas hominum consumebantur dracones utrumque." (Dragons and Humans are both consumed by Greed) *'''Race Yeti; Culture Yeti; Alignment True Neutral *'Level' Yeti; Classes Yeti; Occupations Warrior *'Status' Living (also a yeti); Affiliations 'Tribe (dead) Though his name is not actually Protector, that is what the word he introduced himself as means among his people; however, he considers himself a failure. His tribe was killed and he was defeated, seemingly escaping his life from "strange wolf thing" that left him burned claw scars, several dead kin, and a nearly overwhelming sense of utter failure. He wandered around the mountain range until he met the party on their first excursion to the watchpoint for the Rime's weather patterns. Currently, "Protector" has a tenuous-seeming agreement with the men of the fort to not attack each other. *'Race Human; Culture Xilosian; Alignment 'Unknown, likely Lawful Good *'Level 6-10; Classes Unknown, likely Cleric; Occupations 'Cleric *'Status Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Priest), House Xilos, Xilos Aluredes Stationed at Fort Lauderdaugh, Quintus heads the small chapel on the premises. The amiable old man appears frail and weak, but there is an undercurrent of hidden strength laying beneath that visage, old scars visible beneath the collar of his church robes and steel hidden by the warmth and love in those eyes. *'Race Human; Culture Xilosian; Alignment 'Unknown, likely Lawful Good *'Level 6-10; Classes Unknown, likely Cleric; Occupations ' Soldier *'Status Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Praetor Council), House Xilos, Xilos Snervar One of the five members of the Praetor Council that manages Fort Lauderdaugh. A strict and stern man that enforces the laws of the Fort more heavily than most, he was the one that gave the party's troop their punishment for the brawl in the mess hall instigated by Varius. *'Race Human; Culture Xilosian; Alignment 'Unknown, likely Lawful Good *'Level 6-10; Classes Unknown, likely Warder; Occupations ' Soldier *'Status Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Praetor Council), House Xilos, Xilos Briggian One of the five members of the Praetor Council that manages Fort Lauderdaugh. A very kind and humble woman, especially for one as esteemed as her despite her ranking, but also a fierce warrior who's protective of her allies on the battlefield as was proven when the undead got close to the Fort. *'Race Human; Culture Corvan; Alignment 'Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level 1-5; Classes Unknown, likely Cleric; Occupations Soldier *'Status' Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Auxillary Soldier), House Corvus, Corvus Stryx The tenth member of the party's squad, Vassiliaf hails from one of the more destitute villages near the capitol of Altaria, brandishing a holy symbol of Hadeus around his neck. Much like Varius, his reasons for joining the army are unknown (though most likely it is out of either piety or a desire for wages), but he seems content to relax alongside Bryan and Varius, both he and the former to defer to the latter when it comes to activities. *'Race Human; Culture Xilosian; Alignment 'Unknown, likely Lawful Good *'Level 6-10; Classes Warpriest/Vitalist; Occupations ' Soldier *'Status Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Praetor Council), House Grandius, Grandius Teulukus One of the five members of the Praetor Council that manages Fort Lauderdaugh. A kindly man with an open door policy for all of the soldiers in the fort, an attitude that extends to his fighting style as he saved Åttyv's life when the undead attacked the fort and he fell to them. *'Race Human; Culture Xilosian; Alignment 'Unknown, likely Lawful Good *'Level Unknown; Classes Unknown, likely Paladin/Ranger; Occupations 'Inquisitor *'Status Living; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Ordo Inquisitorum, House Xilos, Xilos Molenai Volias is a rough and tumble nobleman who's famed for going on hunting expeditions, oft returning victorious and with a large number of skinned pelts though when asked, refrains from sharing too many details. Gruff and easy-going, he carries himself more as a hardened warrior than somebody who was born into nobility. That more than likely comes from his status as a member of the Ordo Inquisitorum, the Man of Many Masks and the Imperium's Attack Dog being two of his titles among the denizens of the Altarian continent. Deceased Characters *'Race Human; Culture Midgard; Alignment 'Unknown, likely Neutral *'Level 1; Classes Unknown, likely Fighter or Barbarian; Occupations Soldier *'Status' Deceased; Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Auxillary Soldier), Nels (Resident) An inexperienced soldier, Ivan was one of the many auxillary units at Fort Lauderdaugh. Though unknown for sure, his primary reason for being here was most likely to earn a wage as a soldier for the Imperium. Died defending the fort from an assualt of the undead. *'Race Human; Culture Grandian; Alignment 'Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level 1-5; Classes Unknown, likely Fighter; Occupations Soldier *'Status' Deceased; 'Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium, Fort Lauderdaugh (Auxillary Soldier), House Grandius, Grandius Strassian A surly but stout-looking character, Varius is a member of Squad Green One alongside the rest of the party. However, he appears to be displeased for whatever reason with most of the squad, prefering the company of his friends Bryan and Vassiliaf. He is prone to starting fights and isn't afraid to throw a punch, even if it's one of his own squad members. He's currently in big trouble with Heinrall for starting a large fight in the mess hall which resulted in the entire squad being punished. It is unknown why he is currently stationed at the base of Earthcrown Mountain, but he doesn't appear to be happy about it. His father paid Bryan to be his friend, though he does not appear to know this. Died during the quest "The Dwarven Hold" after getting seperated from the party in the blizzard. Category:Subpages